


Birthday Cupcakes

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cupcakes, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, No Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam was worried. Gabriel was upset in the kitchen, Dean was being secretive, Jack and Cas were gone, and something was important about this day. May 2nd. Why is that familiar? Sam was about to be in for a huge surprise.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square cupcakes.





	Birthday Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 12 but there is no alternate world and Gabriel is rescued by Sam, Dean and Cas who find out about him by a slip of the tongue by Asmodeus.

Sam heard a loud clatter in the kitchen. 

“Dammit!” He heard Gabriel swear.

Sam started for the kitchen. “Gabriel? You okay?” 

“Just peachy. Don’t come in!” Gabriel yelled. 

Sam paused right outside the door. “Gabriel?” 

There was quiet. “Get Dean, please.” 

Gabriel sounded sad. 

“Gabriel? Can I please come in?” Sam pleaded. Something was up with him. 

“Please, just go get Dean.” Gabriel made more noises as if he was cleaning up a mess. 

Sam headed reluctantly to the bedroom halls. “Dean?” Sam called. He knocked on Dean’s door. “Gabriel wants to see you in the kitchen.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there in a sec.” Dean called through the locked door. 

Sam frowned and made his way back out the the main room. He stopped by the doorway to the kitchen. “Hey, I’m going out for a walk. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Take your time.” Gabriel called. A loud thud came from the kitchen. It sounded like Gabriel had placed something on the counter harshly. 

“Okay?” Sam stepped outside the bunker. Not knowing of the plans going on inside. 

()%()%()

Dean poked his head into the kitchen. He winced at the burnt cupcake tin. “What do you need shortstack? I was wrapping Sam’s gift.” 

“You were right. I need help.” Gabriel admitted. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I used to be so good at this. Now I can’t even make a cupcake right.” Gabriel glared at the pan. 

“Whoa. Before you go smiting everything, why don’t we start with a recipe to follow.” Dean pulled out his phone. “What kind of cupcake are you trying to make?” 

“Peach cobbler cupcakes.” Gabriel sighed. 

“How about we try this one?” Dean held up the phone to show a recipe for strawberry shortcake cupcakes. “It’s not too sweet but sweet enough for you. Sam loves strawberries, plus they are in season now.” 

Gabriel read through the recipe. “I can try.” 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean put his phone on the counter. 

“He went for a walk.” Gabriel was still looking at the recipe. 

“Perfect. I will sit in here with Sam’s gift and you can bake. If you need help, I can help you. Wait here.” Dean ran back to his room and came back with a book and pictures. 

“So, first thing we do is…” Dean instructed Gabriel as he placed photos in the album. 

Dean had found the box of old photos that they had saved from their house years ago. He made copies of a lot of them and was placing them in a photo album for Sam. Today was Sam’s birthday and the big moose forgot. Probably because Dean died on his birthday all those years ago. 

Jack and Cas were out getting Sam’s present. Something about bees and teaching Jack. Dean didn’t know.

Soon enough, the cupcakes were done. They cooled on the counter and then Gabriel decorated them. Dean placed the last photo in the book and Cas showed up with Jack, clutching a large jar filled with honeycombs. Jack had a handful of flowers. 

Everyone gathered right on time. Sam opened the bunker door, taking out his headphones. 

“Hey, Dean, I…” Sam began, but became speechless at the sight. 

“Happy birthday Sammy.” Dean called. “Come down here.” 

Sam stumbled his way down the steps on shaky legs. He collapsed into a chair. “What?” 

“I know you don’t like birthdays but I want to celebrate yours. You were always nice to me so I wanted to give you these.” Jack handed the flowers over to Sam. “It’s daisies for loyalness, delphiniums for big heartedness, gerbas for cheerfulness and gladiolas for honor. Father helped me.” 

Sam looked the flowers over with a slight blush on his face. “Thanks Jack. That’s really thoughtful.” 

Cas stepped forward. “I got you fresh honey.” Cas handed over the jar. “You like smoothies with honey so I figured some fresh honey will make it better.” 

Dean butted his way in. “Here you go Sammy.” Dean tossed him the book. 

Sam flipped through it and nodded at his brother in thanks. Sam looked over at Gabriel who seemed to be downcast. “What’s wrong Gabriel?” 

Gabriel looked up frustrated. “I didn’t get you honey or flowers or a book on pictures of your past. I made you cupcakes that I had to have Dean help me on because I’m so out of practice at baking.” Gabriel shoved his fingers in his hair in anger. 

Sam stood up, setting the flowers on the table along with the honey and book. “Gabriel.” Sam called. “I love you no matter what.” Sam spoke gently. “These things are just items. I certainly can’t take them to heaven. The memory, that is what counts. I could relive this day over and over if I wanted but the only reason I would do that is because you are here. Where are these cupcakes? I’m hungry.” Sam’s stomach growled. 

Gabriel laughed. “Come on, Moose. Time to eat.” 

Sam linked hands with Gabriel. “I’m serious. I would do this all over to meet you.” 

“You sap.” Gabriel leaned against him. 

“What kind of cupcakes did you make?” Sam led the way to the kitchen. 

“Strawberry shortcake ones.” Gabriel grinned. “Healthy but not.” 

“I’m sure they will be delicious.” Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Best birthday ever Gabriel.” 

“I’m glad.” Gabriel’s grip tightened. “I’m glad.”


End file.
